Picnic Under The Stars
by Len's Fiancee
Summary: My very first Shaman King fic. This is a YohOc story based in my oc's POV. Please check it out and review.


L.F: Hello! Yes, it is me Len's Fiancée! I know I haven't been updating for a while, but I've been busy trying to think of a Shaman King fic. I haven't watched many episodes because I only have two DVDs and Jetix took the show off when I was starting to get into it. So…if I get any of the characters personalities wrong please don't flame! I started to do my Zeke/Kelly/Trey story but I only managed to do a few lines before the dreaded writers block kicked in! So, I had an idea to do a Yoh/Kelly instead. He is so cute! You can't help but fall in love with a face like that! This was originally going to be a one-shot, but once I had typed it up, more chapter ideas came flowing to me. Now, where should I start? The pairings? Lenny! Dear Lenny could you inform the nice readers about the pairings so far?

Len: No!

L.F: (Pouts) You're just peeved that this story isn't a Yoh/Len! Fine, erm…Morty? Can you do it for Lenny?

Morty: The pairings so far in this story are Yoh/Kelly (OC), and Trey/Len. If any one wants to be added to a character let Len's Fiancée know by giving her details of your name, which character you want to be paired up with, any relations and favourite outfit. You can also give her any information you think will be usual to the story/pairing. She's not fussed at the length of the bio. Only one thing, please don't choose Zeke. I'm planning a sequel and I've already paired him up with someone. I guess you could have a crush on him but I'm afraid he won't choose you, as he will be soo in love with L…this mysterious character.

L.F: Now, Lenny could you please do the disclaimer for me?

Len: (Sighs) Len's Fiancée does not own Shaman King and thank the gods she doesn't. Otherwise she would more than likely pair Yoh up with me.

L.F: (Growls) Anyways, on with the Fic! Please R&R!

-------------------------------------

**Picnic under the stars!**

**By: Len's Fiancée!**

**Chapter one! **

**-------------------------------------**

Bored!

Is there anything worse than the feeling of being bored?

I'm sitting alone in the front room, legs tucked under me, a magazine lying in front of me. I think I've read this stupid magazine twenty times today.

Let's see, Anna's in the next room watching one of her soaps on television, Rio's cooking dinner in the kitchen, Trey's upstairs playing some game on his Game cube, Len's outside training as usual, Pilika and Tamra have gone shopping in town and Yoh…actually I have no idea where Yoh has gone. I wonder if he took Amidamaru with him…no, wait a minute; I saw the samurai spirit talking to Bason in the back garden when I went to give Len his bottle of milk. Hmmm…why didn't I go with Pilika and Tamra? I wouldn't be bored if I went shopping…hmm, probably. Why does everyone have something to do but me! And why did I not go shopping? Me! A girl who loves to shop till she drops. I've just realised I ask too many questions.

I throw the magazine half-heartedly across the room, where it lands on the page about one celebrity marrying another for money. Those kind of articles make me sick, they're just hoaxes to make people buy the magazine…I just bought it so I could do the puzzles and see what hunky posters they have.

Maybe I should see what the others are exactly doing and ask if I could join in with them. It's must be better than doing nothing, right? I stand up; smoothen out my rumpled skirt and head into the next room where Anna is, watching T.V. I can't tell what she's watching, but she doesn't seem too interested in the programme.

"Hey Anna, what're you watching?" I ask, placing my arms behind my back out of curiosity.

"Nothing at the moment, Kelly. But my programme starts in five minutes."

"So, what happens in the next episode you're waiting for?"

"Apparently, in this episode we get to find out who the father is to Miss Shelly's baby. There are five candidates who it could be."

We talked about nothing in particular for the remaining three minutes until the soap had started. We had just – somehow – got on the subject of Yoh and Len's battle in the tournament when the theme music of the soap started. Maybe it's a good thing the music had begun or we most probably would've had a catfight. I can get pretty violent when I'm protecting my older brother. The TV snaps me out of my musings, so I turn to look at the electronic tube in front of us.

"Miss Shelly, tell us who the father is to baby Jason. And this time tell us the truth!" A man with brown hair and a cheap suit demanded to the blonde haired woman, who was wearing a slutty outfit. I like skirts as much as the next girl, but not ones that short.

"Okay, the real father is…Martin," the blonde woman replied, bowing her head shamefully. The other people on screen gasped dramatically. Oh my god! Now I know why I don't watch these kinds of shows, this is just too lame! Oh well, I'll go and see what the others are doing now. I stand from my kneeling position and walk into the kitchen.

"Hey Rio, would you like some help?" I ask as I enter. He turns around from the stove.

"Thank you for the offer, Kells, but I'm almost finished…if you're bored you can get out nine plates, forks and knives for me if you wish."

"Okay," I reply happily, far too happily. I walk to the cupboards and open the top to find a stack of plates. I run my fingers from top to bottom, counting nine plates as I do so. As soon as my finger lands on the ninth plate I grab hold of the stack of nine plates with both of my hands and place them onto the table. Then I walk over to the other side of the kitchen, open up the top drawer and grab nine forks. After I place the forks beside the plates, I go back to the drawers, grab nine knives and place them with the forks. Well, this cured my bored state for at least five minutes.

I think I'll go see what dear big brother is doing. I leave the kitchen and head in the direction of the back of the house. I don't know why he calls me his 'little' sister when we're twins. I'm only what, five seconds younger than him.

As I went out onto the porch, I notice he's still training. I decide to sit and wait, for I am in no mood for fighting anyone – although knowing my brother, he would never attack me. To the right of me, I notice Amidamaru and Bason talking amongst themselves, but I can't hear what they are actually speaking about.

"Kelly!"

I just notice that my brother has been calling me. "Yeah?"

"Could you pass me the towel please?" he asks, pointing to the side of me.

I look to the left and notice the aforementioned towel and the bottle of milk I brought him earlier…it seems half empty. I grab the towel and throw it over to him, which he catches with ease.

"Hey bro, I thought you'd be with Trey." A smirk comes to my face, for I am the only one besides Yoh to know my twin brother's biggest secret.

He blushes but tries to hide it by removing his shirt to wipe himself down. He then threw the shirt at me, causing it to hit me in the face. It slides down into my lap and I let out a chuckle.

"Dear big brother, you can be so cute when Trey is mentioned!"

"Kelly!" He yells and I notice his blush has grown by a fold.

"Speaking of the sweet aniu, I think I'll see what he's up to! Bye Lenny-Kun!" I skip away, but before I leave, I hide around the corner and wait for him to say anything. Knowing my brother, he'll say something like, 'Don't call me that!' or something along those lines. I hear him mutter, "Lil' sisters, who'd want them?" I silently laugh and head to the aniu's bedroom.

But as I walk down the hall, I notice that Pilika and Tamra have come back from shopping. They don't seem to have a lot of bags with them. I walk over to greet them. "Hey guys! Did you have a great time shopping?"

"Oh, yeah," hurried Pilika, pushing Tamra towards her room, "Well, sorry we can't stop Kelly, but, we…er, have something to do!" And they disappear into their bedroom. They are defiantly hiding or are up to something. Oh well, I'll find out later.

I walk into the bedroom of Trey's and see him lying on his stomach in front of the game cube. I notice he's playing some kind of snowboarding game. Typical. I just stand there quietly and watch…until he has finished his game of course.

The level takes five minutes to finish, and when I see the screen on the level chooser page, I take that as my cue to say hi. "Hello Trey!" I think I made him jump. Opps. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you! I just wondered if I could watch you."

"Sure, pull up a cushion…I've only got two more levels, but I can't seem to win them. Maybe you can bring me luck!"

I smile and sit on a cushion next to him. He begins his game again, and even in a game he is a whiz on a snowboard.

Twenty minutes has passed and he managed to beat the game. "If I knew you would've given me luck I would've called you an hour ago!" As he says this, he hugs me tightly…I blush and reply, "Heh, I just watched, you did all the hard work…" He goes to the game machine but replies nevertheless, "Yes, but you're a good luck charm!" After he does something to the cube, he places a controller into my hands, which are in my lap. "I'm just happy watching you…really Trey." "Don't worry, I could do with a challenger," he reassures me, "Len won't because he's too busy training, Rio's fixing a meal, and Anna's watching TV. Please play with me!" I find it hard to say no when he uses those puppy dog eyes; I just find them absolutely adorable. "Well, okay," I mutter, gripping the controller and looking at it. I've played on this machine, what, three times.

He clicks on something and he chooses a goggled boy with white snowboarder gear and a really lighting style funky snowboard. Apparently it's my turn, so I click on a blonde haired pony-tailed girl with a sparkled snowboard. We begin our race and I immediately go into second. I think I'll stick with my swords from now on; I cannot board to save my life. After the battle ended, I had come in third while Trey came in first.

"Not bad for someone who calls themselves a rookie," he commentated.

"Well, it was just luck, but I think I'll leave the snowboarding to the expert," I replied, eyeing him out of the corner of my eye. "Anyway, I'm going to go and find Yoh…" I was about to head out the room when Trey called, "He's gone out…he, er, didn't want anyone following him, because well, er, he has something important to do." "Oh," I sighed. And I really wanted to see Yoh too. Oh well…he can't hide forever. I'll ask him when he comes home what he was doing. Come to think of it, that makes Pilika, Tamra and Trey who have acted strangely today. Is it a coincidence…or what?

I had just managed to enter the living room when I saw Trey run past, heading to the back of the house. Is my brother still training out there? Trey knows better than to interrupt Len when he's training. Uh-oh…I smell trouble coming.

Dinner comes and goes quickly and is very uneventful. I'm glad it wasn't very heavy, as I don't feel in the mood for dinner tonight. Yoh still hasn't been home; I sure hope nothing bad has happened. I excused myself first and I went and sat at the front of the house to gaze at the stars…and if I'm honest, to wait for Yoh to come home. I hear Trey's pleas to Len to let him share a bed tonight and cuddle. Whether that's what Trey really wants to do, I don't want to know. The stars seem brighter over towards the graveyard…maybe all the spirits are having a party. I keep my senses alert, trying to hear any sounds of footsteps, or music.

I must have sat there for at least an hour, just staring at the stars. I stand up, gave one last look at the stars and turn to go back into the house. Wherever Yoh is, I hope he comes back by tomorrow. I was about to head into the house, when a familiar voice shouted my name. I turned and saw Morty smiling up at me. What's he so happy about anyway?

"Hey Morty…erm, what brings you here at this time at night?"

"I'm glad you're still awake actually, Kelly, because…a friend asked me to ask you if you would go to the graveyard. It would really mean a lot to him it you went."

"The graveyard? Whose this friend you are talking about?"

"You'll find out when you get there, I don't want to ruin your surprise. Anyway, I better get home. So maybe I'll see you tomorrow…bye Kelly," replied Morty, before walking off back home.

I step into the house, grab my pink shoes and step back out. I jump off the porch to sit on it while I place my shoes on. After strapping them on, I walk away from the house.

I come to the traffic lights and wait for the light to change. I can't exactly think straight as a guy next to me is clicking loudly on his cell phone. Just who is this friend Morty said wanted me to go to the graveyard. It couldn't be Yoh could it? I mean, I haven't seen him all day…no, why would he ask to see me alone in the graveyard? The light suddenly changes and we cross to the other side.

For some reason, my heart beats a lot faster by the time I reach the gates of the graveyard. Two spirits come out of nowhere and push me to go faster into the graveyard. They leave when I start to go up the stairs and for some reason my hands feel all sweaty. My feet stop walking when I come to the top near the old small building. I look over towards the monument hill and saw a quite tall figure standing on the hill, his back to me. The boy – from what I can see – is wearing baggy blue jeans, cream coloured shirt and brown wooden sandals.

"Yoh?"

The boy in question turned to face me and I was right. It is the youngest Asakura twin. He gives me his usual smile and I desperately try not to let my knees give way.

"Hi Kelly! I'm glad you come."

"Why did you ask me to come here, Yoh?" I ask, walking evermore closer to him. It is now that I notice a blanket, a few candles and a brown wicker basket behind him. I try not to blush, but the attempt fails. My heart beats even faster as he walks over to me, only stopping when we only inches apart.

"Come." He finally says and grasps my hand, giving it a quick squeeze. He pulls me to the blanket and pulls me onto it, as he sits down. I still don't know why he's doing all of this for me.

We eat the picnic contents in a comfortable silence, staring at the stars and silently stealing glances at each other. After a while Yoh lies down while I tug my knees to my chest and watch him intently. He always seems so relaxed, how does he do it? I go crazy when I'm bored…but I'm sitting here just watching the stars doing nothing and I don't feel so mad for excitement.

"What have you been doing with yourself all day?" Yoh asks me, staring up to look into my blue eyes.

"I watched a bit of TV with Anna, I helped Rio with dinner, I watched Len train and then I played on the game cube with Trey. None of it seemed to cure me of my bored state though. So, what about you?" Although, I think I already know the answer to that. "I've been busy setting this little surprise up. I asked Trey to keep you busy, Pilika and Tamra to get a few extra things while they were shopping and Morty to ask you to come here."

"Do you mind if I asked you why you did all this?"

Yoh seemed to hesitate at first, staring up at the stars, still with his usual smile on his face.

It seemed like minutes had passed by before Yoh sat up, causing his hand to cover my own. But neither of us moved away, I only blushed even redder. I also noticed a small tint of pink on his cheeks too.

I closed my eyes, only to open them sharply when I felt myself being pushed forcefully but gently onto the ground, with Yoh leaning over me, smiling lovingly.

"Ever since I met you when you came to defend Len, I knew I liked you. You had a sweet attitude that would never fight unless you had a good enough reason to; like protecting your twin brother-" Here he gave a short laugh. "From there on I guess the crush turned into love, I love you Kelly."

My eyes become wide as saucers but I blush all the same. He…he loves me? When did that happen? I guess I have always admired him…his calm attitude, carefree smile…and deviously good looks. I guess my admiration turned into love too…maybe. I look into his chocolate brown eyes, which are filled with sympathy by this point. It must be from my long pause. "I'm sorry, I-"

"I love you too, Yoh!"

A smile comes to his face immediately and lowers his face down while closing his eyes. I flutter my own eyes closed and feel the soft press of Yoh's lips on mine. I bring my arms up and wrap them around his neck, one hand playing with his brown locks and the other playing with the orange coloured headphones.

We pulled away after what seemed like minutes for that cursed need for air. "This was a really romantic idea…. thank you," I smiled, somewhat breathlessly.

"I wanted to make this night a special one. After all, I wanted to show you how much I love you," he replied, slightly shyly.

"Well, if there's anything I can do for you for this nice night, just name it."

"Just don't ever leave me…"

I untangled one hand from his hair and used it to stroke his cheek affectionately, "I wouldn't even dream of breaking your heart like that. You're too special to me to do that!" His smile widened and he nuzzled into my hand. Awww, so cute! He bent down again and caught my lips, this time licking my lower lip with his tongue, seeking entry. I obliged happily, opening my mouth slightly, allowing his tongue inside, where he began to duel with my own tongue.

After ten minutes, we stopped kissing and decided to lie on the ground and watch the stars together. Yoh is lying on his back with one arm behind his head, the other around me. My head is resting on his chest while my arms are wrapped around him. It was way too peaceful and perfect…it was exactly like a wonderful dream where you don't want to wake up from. I don't want this night to end.

It was at least two hours before we decided to head back to the house. We walked back hand-in-hand, our fingers entwined…I could hear a few people mutter things about teenagers in love amongst themselves and how cute they could be. When we arrived at the house, we both said goodnight and departed to our rooms. I changed into my nightdress still with the bubbly feeling of happiness in my stomach. I climbed into bed and pulled the covers over me with my back to the door. I closed my eyes, ready for sleep to take me so I could dream of my sweet Yoh.

I snapped my eyes open when I heard the door open and close quietly. Then I felt the bed dip under another person's weight and I smiled as I realised who it could be. An arm wraps around my waist, pulling me into another body. "You don't mind if I stay here tonight do you?" he asks. I shiver as his hot breath tickles the back of my neck.

"No, why would I mind it when this feels so good," I reply, turning over so I could see him. He looks extremely gorgeous with the moonlight spilling over his face. Innocent yet sexy! Hmmm….delicious. He pulls me even closer so that my breasts are pressed against his chest and we both fall asleep peacefully.

I don't think I'll ever be bored from now on…

Ever!

**End! **


End file.
